The Bachelor (Season 14)
} |image1=Bachelor14Poster.jpg |host=Chris Harrison |original_run=January 4, 2010 - March 1, 2010 |bachelor=Jake Pavelka |winner=Vienna Girardi |proposal=Yes |previous_season=Season 13 |next_season=Season 15 }}The 14th season of The Bachelor (also known as The Bachelor: On the Wings of Love) premiered on January 4, 2010. The show featured 31-year-old Jake Pavelka, a pilot from Dallas, Texas, courting 25 women. Pavelka was eliminated by Jillian Harris on the 5th season of The Bachelorette. He ultimately chose to propose to Vienna Girardi. Filming and production It is the first season of The Bachelor to be broadcast in high definition. Contestants The season began with 25 contestants. Vienna_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Vienna Girardi 23 Geneva, Florida Marketing representative Winner Tenley_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Tenley Molzahn 25 Newberg, Oregon College admissions Runner-up Gia_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Gia Allemand †''' 26 New York, New York Swimsuit model Eliminated in week 7 Ali_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Ali Fedotowsky 25 Williamstown, Massachusetts Advertising account manager Quit in week 6 Corrie_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Corrie Adamson 23 Kissimmee, Florida Wardrobe consultant Eliminated in week 5 Ashleigh_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Ashleigh Hunt 25 North Potomac, Maryland Account manager Eliminated in week 4 Jessie_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Jessie Sulidis 25 Oakville, Ontario Cosmetic sales manager Eliminated in week 4 Kathryn_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Kathryn Sherlock 25 Lexington, Kentucky Corporate flight attendant Eliminated in week 4 Ella_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Ella Nolan 30 La Follette, Tennessee Hair stylist Eliminated in week 4 Elizabeth_Ki_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Elizabeth Kitt 29 Imperial, Nebraska Nanny Eliminated in week 3 Valishia_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Valishia Savage 32 San Bernardino, California Homemaker Eliminated in week 3 Michelle_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Michelle Kujawa 26 Anaheim, California Office manager Eliminated in week 3 Ashley_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Ashley Elmore 29 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Teacher Eliminated in week 2 Christina_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Christina McCasland 25 San Diego, California Restaurant manager Eliminated in week 2 Rozlyn_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Rozlyn Papa 28 Richmond, Virginia Model/Makeup artist Disqualified in week 2 Alexa_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Alexa "Lex" McAllister '''† 25 Galloway, Ohio Entrepreneur Eliminated in week 1 Caitlyn_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Caitlyn McCabe 24 Winfield, Illinois Spokesmodel Eliminated in week 1 Channy_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Channy Choch 29 Santa Rosa, California Mortgage loan officer Eliminated in week 1 Elizabeth_Kr_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Elizabeth Kreft 29 Union, Kentucky Captain, Air National Guard Eliminated in week 1 Emily_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Emily Harkins 23 West Chester, Ohio Fitness model Eliminated in week 1 Kimberly_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Kimberly Sullivan 24 Norman, Oklahoma NBA dancer Eliminated in week 1 Kirsten_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Kirsten Pittman 25 Aurora, Colorado Waitress Eliminated in week 1 Sheila_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Sheila Marie Lidner 25 Scottsdale, Arizona Commercial pilot Eliminated in week 1 Stephanie_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Stephanie Mueller 24 Morris, Illinois Dance teacher Eliminated in week 1 Tiana_(Bachelor_14).jpg|Tiana Kruzel 31 Calgary, Alberta Medical technician Eliminated in week 1 NOTES '†'Gia died on August 14, 2013, due to brain damage caused by an attempted suicide. '†'Alexa committed suicide, by a drug overdose, on February 16, 2016. Future appearances After On the Wings of Love, Pavelka competed in the tenth season of Dancing with the Stars, partnered with Chelsie Hightower and finished in 7th place. Ali Fedotowsky was chosen as the bachelorette for the 6th season of The Bachelorette. Runner-up Tenley Molzahn, along with finalists Gia Allemand, Ashley Elmore, Elizabeth Kitt, Michelle Kujawa and Jessie Sulidis appeared in the 1st season of Bachelor Pad. They finished individually in 14th/15th, 9th/11th, 5th/6th, 18th/19th and 16th/17th, while Molzahn finished as runner-up with Bachelor Nation alumni Kiptyn Locke. Jake Pavelka and Gia Allemand returned for the 2nd season of Bachelor Pad with Vienna Girardi and Ella Nolan. They finished 13th, 5th/6th and 7th/8th, while Allemand quit in 16th place. Michelle Kujawa later returned in the 1st season of Bachelor in Paradise and quit the competition, finished in 25th place. Tenley Molzahn later returned in the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise and finished in 7th/8th. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? Pavelka and Vienna Girardi ended their relationship in June 2010. Vienna briefly dated Kasey Kahl from the 6th season of The Bachelorette and the 2nd season of Bachelor Pad. She got engaged to race car driver Todd Allen in 2016. On June 9, 2017, Vienna announced that she is expecting twins. She later revealed that it was two girls. On August 13, 2017, Vienna announced that she had suffered a miscarriage. She nearly died after emergency surgery and spent 4 days in the ICU. On August 12, 2013, Gia Allemand was admitted to University Hospital in New Orleans after an attempted suicide by hanging. She was declared brain dead and removed from life support two days later at age 29. At the time of her death, she was living in New Orleans and dating NBA player Ryan Anderson of the New Orleans Pelicans. On February 16, 2016, Alexa McAllister died from a drug overdose in the manner of suicide. Ali Fedotowsky became engaged to Roberto Martinez on the finale of the 6th season of The Bachelorette and they began living together in San Diego, California. In November 2011, Fedotowsky and Martinez officially ended their engagement. On September 2, 2015, Ali Fedotowsky got engaged to her boyfriend, Kevin Manno. On July 6, 2016, the couple welcomed their first child, daughter, Molly Sullivan. They were married on March 3, 2017. On November 16, 2017, they announced that they are expecting their second child, in May 2018. Their son, Riley Doran, was born on May 25, 2018. Tenley Molzahn married her longtime boyfriend Taylor Leopold on April 27, 2018. The Ring Bachelor_14_Ring.jpg|A Neil Lane ring. Category:The Bachelor seasons